


Scars

by planetundersiege



Series: Shiro Ship Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castleship, Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Scars, Ship, Shiro Ship Week 2018, Voltron, mirror, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shiro ship week 2018: Day 7: Scars.Sheith.Shiro looks at his scars.





	Scars

Shiro took a long look at himself as he stood in front of the full body mirror in his room at the castle, looking at all pink scars that painted his body, they were all over his arms, legs, torso, back, and of course, his nose. They were all huge, the cuts had been deep and it had been extremely painful when he had gotten them. Now that they were healed, it didn’t hurt at all, but the memories of his year as a prisoner in the arena were still lingering in the back of his head. Before his capture, he had only had a few scar from his childhood, small tiny ones that weren’t even noticeable, while now, most of his body was this shade of pink.

He had gotten used to how he looked, yet he still ended up staring at the patterns for hours at a time. And as he was busy looking at them, he didn’t notice that Keith had exited the bathroom after his shower, and now looked at him.

“Shiro, are you okay?”.

Hearing Keith’s soft and caring voice broke him out of his trance, and he just shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’m just looking at the scars and, they’re everywhere and they’re making me insecure, a lot of people on Earth would think this was ugly”.

“Well, I’m not one of those people”, Keith said, walked closer and carefully placed his hand on Shiro’s back, running his hand over the raised tissue. “Your scars are just proof that you’re strong, they don’t define who you are, just what you’ve went through. They tell a story. And trust me, you’re gorgeous, scars or not”.

“Thanks, that’s really comforting”.

“You don’t need to thank me, I’m just telling the truth, you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever known”.


End file.
